Harry Potter and the Powers of the Ancients
by ThePlatinumLotus
Summary: Cedric's death unlocks an ancient power inside Harry, one that hasn't been seen for centuries. After becoming a new magical creature Harry begins a new journey away from Hogwarts to learn more on his abilities, and begin a new destiny that could change the very fate of all magic. AD, SS, some Weasley bashing, warnings included along the chapters. Slash later!
1. Chapter 1

_**OK so this was a request made by Queen Mab the Second, and I admit I wasn't entirely sure at first on this but I decided to listen and here we are**_ __ _ **.**_

 _ **Cedric's death unlocks an ancient power inside Harry Potter, a power that hasn't been seen for centuries past. He gains the powers of Anubis, and begins a new journey away from Hogwarts with his friends to take on a new destiny that could change the fate of all magic.**_

 _ **For those of you who've read my other fics, I will say now none have been abandoned but I'm afraid they're on hold for the time being. I have been trying to get back into them, but it's gotten difficult especially with my work increasing.**_

 _ **Updates might be slow because QMTS and I are both writing this, so please bear with us here.**_

 _ **There shall be bashing, slash, and whatever else we come up with so stay tuned if you're interested ;).**_

 _ **Neither of us own Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Harry didn't know what was happening; he couldn't even comprehend how anything was happening at the moment. He didn't want it to be true, it couldn't be, but it was. The very proof was just several feet away from him, pale as a ghost and growing cold as the night air.

He didn't move an inch, not a single flinch either; he didn't hear himself scream as he saw Cedric get struck by the killing curse, or watch his body be flung to the ground with a loud thud. He couldn't hear anything. His body was moving on its own, forcibly tied to a tombstone by Wormtail as the pain in his scar grew rapidly. He saw Cedric's blank eyes staring back at him, frozen in confusion and fear, how he wished the light could return and this was all just a horrible nightmare.

'The boy was innocent…'

'He was…' wait…did he just answer that?

'You must fight back, don't let this vile wretch win.'

'Who are you…?' they didn't answer, Harry wasn't sure if he was delusional or what. He hit his head when they fell into the graveyard, but he didn't hit it that hard did he?

Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed by, he kept his eyes on Cedric, despite the burning in his scar he only kept his eyes on his dead friend. When the events had ended, Harry took one look around…and to his horror he saw a tall, sickly pale form with red eyes and a malformed nose staring down at his new body.

'Voldemort…' a sense of anger overcame Harry, a twinge of fear, but mostly anger. Wormtail performed a ritual, and here he was…the Dark Lord had risen again.

"M-Master…" Wormtail whimpered pathetically, having given up his own hand to Voldemort in his resurrection. The blood still dripped from his wound, but it was bound quickly so he wouldn't bleed to death…not yet.

'Kill…kill him…' the thoughts, and the voice in Harry's mind were running rampant, one moment from fear, then sadness, and the next to rage when he laid eyes on the two wizards.

"Give me my wand Wormtail." the short blob of a man did as instructed, and Voldemort held his wand in hand for a few moments, gazing at it proudly.

'Abomination, traitor of magic…' he didn't know where this anger came from, but it was strong.

"Hold out your arm Wormtail." Pettigrew, he whimpered out a thanks with his stump showing. "Your other arm Wormtail!" the little man flinched, and revealed his marked arm. Voldemort touched it with the tip of his wand, and Harry felt the magic surrounding the mark grow stronger, and then he suddenly picked up the magic signals of others closing in.

'Wait…sense them?' Harry snapped out of his thoughts as Voldemort began speaking to all his newly arrived death eater lackeys.

"Thirteen years have passed since my…absence, such a long time wouldn't you all agree?" the men around bowed before the beast. "I must confess…my disappointment." he frowned.

'Bastards, all of them.' Harry's anger fueled at them all, he wasn't sure where it came from but it was growing still.

"Not one of you tried to find me, after everything I did for you to give our world greatness…Crabbe!" he yanked the mask off a man, and turned to a few others. "Macnair! Goyle!" one little spin and Voldemort walked over towards a man with familiar long blonde hair. "Not even you…Lucius." the mask faded and Lucius fell to his knees.

'Grovel at his feet like the dog you are, filth.' wait…where the hell did that come from? That voice…was that his?

"My lord…" Harry tuned out the rest of the conversation; he felt something growing in his core. It felt hot, strong, and…beastlike? He was angry, he wanted to tear the flesh off their bones and watch them scream, but where was this coming from?

"Oh…" Harry's thoughts snapped shut when he saw Voldemort approach Cedric's body, and moved his head to the side with his pale foot. "Such a handsome boy…"

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" those words came out in a ferocious snarl, but Voldemort didn't flinch.

"Harry, how I almost forgot you were here…on the bones of my father." Harry glared at him so hard a flicker of emotion passed in those blood red eyes. "It's truly a wonder, your story." he turned to his followers. "The boy who lived…" that damned title, he hated it.

'Kill him…' Harry's mind kept screaming, but those weren't his thoughts…were they? 'Kill him, he's the enemy…'

'Who is this?' he didn't get a response.

"How lies have fed your legend Harry, should I reveal what really happened that night in Godric's Hollow? Shall I reveal how I truly lost my powers?" Harry spat at the ground as Voldemort walked around.

"I don't give a damn about how you lost your powers, I already know the fucking story." he snarled, and Voldemort looked a bit surprised.

"That's quite a mouth you have tonight Potter, grown a backbone since our last encounter have you?" Harry smirked.

"When you're being chased around by an egotistic psychopath for the last few years, you have no choice. So go ahead and tell your bitches the story, I'm sure they'd love to hear how it was me mum who beat you that night." Voldemort was rather intrigued, Harry didn't back down.

"And what is your version of the story Potter? Do you wish to tell them?"

"You go on, tell them the story you simple-minded piece of dragon shit." he spat at him again, this time it landed on Voldemort's face. That received a smack to the jaw, with the hard tip of a wand. Harry's mouth swelled a bit and he tasted blood.

'You are strong, don't let him break you.'

"You've grown a spine this time Potter, it's too bad I have to break it." the man turned back to his followers, and started laughing. "It's true, it wasn't any special power of Potter that defeated me that night…only the work of old magic, the sacrifice dear Lily Potter made to protect her only child. I should've seen it, but it matters not." he moved closer to Harry, and the closeness made the teen's stomach churn.

'The hell are you going on about now?' Harry kept his glare up, he felt a huge amount of confidence overwhelm him, he didn't feel scared or anything, just anger. He'd killed Cedric for nothing along with many others past; this monstrosity deserved a fate much worse.

'He thinks he is all powerful, but he is not.' there was that voice again.

"Wha…" he didn't get to finish as Voldemort walked up to him with a hand raised above Harry's forehead.

"I can touch you now." Voldemort's pale finger reached up and pushed down on Harry's scar, and the pain intensified. Harry let out a loud scream, the burning was hot like fire, it felt like Voldemort was pushing down on raw burnt flesh. When the pressure subsided, Voldemort leered at Harry like a predator.

"Funny how just a few drops of your blood change everything, eh Harry?" Harry didn't get a chance to respond, as the stone statue holding him released its hold and he fell to the ground. "Pick up your wand Potter, now! NOW!" Harry moved as quickly as he could to grab his wand, trying to distance himself from the beast as much as he could.

'Cedric…' he caught a glimpse of the corpse again.

"As a final courtesy to you Potter, we will duel. I'm sure Dumbledore has taught you well in the arts…" that got some snickers from the death eaters. "First…we bow before each other." Voldemort bowed slightly.

'Do not bow to him, he is not worthy of you.' that voice came back.

'Who are you? What's going on? Why are you even helping me?'

'Who I am is not important now; we must defeat this beast and save the boy before it's too late.'

'But wha…'

'You are wasting time; we must get rid of him. Feel my power, and use your anger towards this creature.'

"POTTER!" Voldemort shouted so loud it snapped Harry out of his mind battle. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew this voice was right. He remembered it all, the pain of losing his family, the hate of the Dursleys, the sadness of losing Cedric, everything started coming onto him like wildfire, and now…he focused it at the very object of his misery.

"Bow…to a lowly creature like you?" That got all of their attention, stunning them into shock; where was this newfound confidence coming from?

"Lowly Potter? I'm lowly?" the older wizard hissed. The power he felt, it was incredible, it was begging to be let out.

"Always." he snarled, and Voldemort threw a curse at Harry knocking him to the ground.

"Crucio!" pain erupted in every fiber of Harry's body. It only lasted a few moments, and then it stopped. "You truly are foolish Potter, standing up to me as if we are truly…equals."

"We're not equals, we never were." Harry stood up. "You're…a monster…the lowest of all creatures in this world. You feed on the pain of others, like a Dementor, you swim in the blood of innocents, and you let your dogs feed on their corpses as if they're nothing but insects caught in a spider's web. You and I…we're nothing alike…and yet…"

"And yet what boy? I grow tired of your games…"

'Take it now Harry, you must do it now.'

'Yeah, I don't know what this is…but I'm enjoying it.'

"Yet nothing would please me now, than to see your head roll onto your father's tomb, and watch the blood spill from your body in front of your followers. The looks on their faces, when they'll see who the real weakling is…that's a reaction I look forward to." Voldemort threw another curse but Harry blocked it with a powerful shield.

"Impossible…" someone whispered.

"Full of surprises, aren't I?" the death eaters were stunned and or shocked, the feral look in Harry's eyes was making them uneasy. Voldemort on the other hand was just angry.

"Now I have grown weary of this Potter, we'll end this now. I will kill you, and then I'll take your body to Hogwarts to let all your friends see what happens to those who oppose me. I will be the victor, and I shall have my reign over this world…" Harry smirked.

"Then please…have at it." the two wizards took their stances, and their wands rose ready to strike.

"Avada Kedavra!" the killing curse flew at Harry, but just before it could hit him he dodged and raced at a fast speed towards Voldemort. Before the older wizard could react, Harry grabbed his wrist and twisted it hard enough to hear a sickening crack.

"GAAHH!" Voldemort lurched back and gripped his wrist, giving Harry the chance to jump at Pettigrew. The death eaters swarmed around to block any escapes, but they froze when Harry's body started glowing and he knocked the fat man down on the ground.

"You…monster…" those words came out in a snarl, Harry's body felt powerful, like his magic was flowing directly from its core and into his veins. His hand wrapped around Pettigrew's throat, squeezing tight…all he could see was red, blood red.

"H-Harry…" the gagging sounds; they were music to Harry's ears.

"You traitor…James Potter treated you like a brother, and you betrayed him out of cowardice."

'He must be punished, kill him.'

'I…I can't…'

'You must, he cannot be redeemed for he is a coward. He will turn traitor again if he lives, you must kill him.'

"Harry…please…your parents wouldn't want this…" something in Harry's mind snapped, and he snarled at the sniveling fool.

"SILENCE!" the teen shouted/roared out. "You don't get to talk! YOU are the reason they're dead!" he squeezed tighter. "James was your friend…he looked out for you…"

"ARGH!" Pettigrew gagged again, Harry's grip was strong to suffocate, but he didn't want to kill him, not just yet.

"Potter…" the others backed up, a powerful magic was rolling off Harry in waves. The wind around them was ominous, as if another powerful presence was nearby.

"You're all scum, the vilest beings in this world…" a dark voice came from Harry's lips, something that rattled the nerves in every death eater around. "The lowest of all…"

"My lord…" Wormtail looked to Voldemort, and the Dark Lord had enough.

"Enough Potter…let's end this now!" he raised his wand again, and Harrys' head snapped up. His mouth opened wide, and all death eaters jumped back as a loud, vicious roar escaped him. Harry's entire body began to shake, and they all watched in terror as it started to change.

'Take form, don't fight it. Take form.'

'Yes!' he felt something break loose and the power flowed through his body. With every vein he felt empowered…strong, it was nothing like he'd ever felt before.

"M-My lord…" Wormtail pleaded to his master for help, but Voldemort was frozen in shock. Harry's body started growing long, and thinning like a skeleton, his skin turned dark, and his eyes…his eyes turned an angry black from the emerald green. Wormtail was thrown to the headstone, just enough to knock him unconscious.

"Get him!" Voldemort shouted, and the death eaters started firing curses but nothing hit the target, and it seemed to only agitate the beast in front of them.

"He's a werewolf!" someone shouted.

"Impossible, it's not full moon!"

"RRAAAAAAARRRRGGHHH!" every bone in the living and dead shook as Harry's face morphed into that of a dog, a jackal. Two large black ears above his head flicked and went back in anger. His arms extended and flexed with claws at the ends of his now long, bony fingers, matching his now clawed toes; his veins broke through, changing from black into gold all along his body. His tore off his shirt until it was shredded, and he roared again.

"What is he?" someone whispered but he didn't know who. They were all paralyzed with fear, too afraid to move lest whatever Harry had become would kill him.

"He's a monster…"

"Don't just stand there you fools! Attack him!" curses flew out again, but nothing seemed to affect the beast. They bounced off his skin, not making a single mark, and it wasn't long before Harry's new senses picked up the smell of fear.

"H-Harry…" Wormtail's voice reached the large ears, he had regained consciousness. Another roar was heard, and the beast leapt towards the lump. A large, clawed black hand picked him up and held him by the throat, and angry black eyes stared him down so hard he pissed himself.

"You are a traitor of magic itself, and this…is what all traitors deserve!" before anyone could react a painful snap was heard, and Pettigrew's head was gone from his shoulders. The monster growled and started tearing into the flesh of Pettigew's corpse, ripping it apart until there were blood and organs everywhere. Harry saw the ground turning red, he saw the blood coating his hand red, all red.

"He's…he's…" Lucius Malfoy was deathly pale; he was mortified at the scene before him.

"He's a creature! We have to get out of here!" said death eater spoke his last words as the snarling dog leapt at him and threw his body against a stone mausoleum, where his skull struck the corner and cracked.

"NO!" Voldemort watched as the creature killed another one of his men, and then started towards him. "Avada Kedavra!" the curse flew, but it was deflected and struck MacNair in the chest. Thankfully he used his wand arm, the non-broken one.

"Little mortal…your power cannot match that of Anubis!"

'Anubis?' Harry's thoughts returned, but the body he was in continued to grab and tear three others apart, ripping out their hearts and their chests…blood spurted everywhere.

"MY LORD! WE MUST RETREAT NOW!" Malfoy's voice shouted out, and though the Dark Lord wanted to continue, he'd already lost half of his men here tonight…he would not lose more.

"GO!" several or few pops were heard, and before Harry's form could charge at Voldemort he disappeared too. When the remaining ones were gone, the beast let out a loud roar in frustration, and smashed a headstone into pieces.

'He got away!' Harry's thoughts were loud, the bloodlust was clouding his mind.

'Clear your mind, don't let it take over.'

"NO! HE has to die, you said so!" that came aloud.

'You have to calm yourself, if you let it take over too fast you'll end up hurting someone else.'

'But you said…'

'He will pay, but he has escaped. You're not ready to fight as I thought, but that's for later. You must focus your power now, focus it on the boy.'

"The boy…Cedric?" he turned back to Cedric's corpse, still in the same position it was before.

'You can save him, but you must do it now.'

"Save him? HE'S DEAD!" the clawed hand grabbed at the ears, pulling them painfully. He whimpered like a dog, he didn't know what to do or think.

'ENOUGH!' he froze, the voice grew louder. 'I understand, this is a shock…but you must focus your power into your hand. Place it on his head, and follow my instructions.'

"Work how? What is this? What am I?" Harry looked around; he had no idea what he'd done until he saw the remains of several death eaters everywhere. Oh Merlin, he'd killed them…he'd really done it…no.

'You are a special magical being, one who hasn't been seen for centuries. You are powerful, but you need to learn control otherwise it will consume you entirely…like that of a werewolf.' looking back at the clawed hands, Harry suddenly had a sense of fear wash over him. 'You are not a werewolf Harry, you are something far stronger.'

'What am I? Please…I don't like this…'

'You have no choice I'm afraid, but if you listen to me…I can guide you. Now we must save Cedric, that's what you want isn't it?'

"I wanted to save him, but it's too late."

'Harry, you can still save him. I need you to listen to me, just follow my instructions.' Harry willed himself to relax, maybe if he did this form would vanish, but it didn't.

"I don't understand any of this…but what more do I have to lose?" with that said he stood up, deciding whatever this was he would have to finish it.

'Go to his body, and place one hand on his head, and another on his heart.'

"What…I…" he couldn't argue anymore; Harry's mind was full of confusion now…his emotions were all over the place. None of it made sense, but if he could save Cedric, by some odd chance, he would. Walking over to Cedric's corpse he did as the voice said, and suddenly he felt a warm sensation flow through his veins and into his palms. "What is this?"

'Focus your power, into his mind and his heart. You will feel his heartbeat, but you must wait until his entire body has warmed before you remove your hands. When he opens his eyes…you must say to him 'By the mercy of Anubis, I grant you life once again', speak his name, and the process will be complete.'

"But…"

'Do it now! Or his spirit will be lost!'

"Yes." Harry remembered a lesson in charms about focusing magic from one's core, he remembered Flitwick's words, 'Focus your magic into your wands, and allow your mind to direct it.' He didn't have his wand now though, and this magic he felt didn't need it.

The magic flowed from Harry's clawed hands into Cedric's body slowly; Harry felt the temperature rising inside the body, taking away the slow rigidness of death that crept inside. Everything was eerily calm and quiet, until Harry's large ears picked up the faint sound of a heartbeat.

"I felt it!"

'Do not remove your hands; your work is not complete!' Harry remembered the instructions, and he knew it was close. Cedric's body began to glow a faint gold, and after a few moments the glow began to fade, and then Harry felt Cedric stirring.

"The magic…it's fading!"

'Remove them now, and wait for his eyes to meet your own.' Cedric's head moved around slightly, and then his eyes started moving beneath the lids. He took a gasp of breath, and then his dark eyes met into those of Harry's.

"W-What…where am…I?"

"By the mercy of Anubis, I grant you life once again…Cedric Diggory." with that said and done, Cedric's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. "What…Cedric?" he went to shake him, but the voice stopped his movements.

'Do not fret, this is normal. His body will be unconscious for at least a day, it will be weakened from that curse. Once he is recovered, he won't remember the attack.'

"I…I don't understand, no spell can reawaken the dead." that's what Dumbledore had told him.

'Correction Harry, but this is no ordinary magic. Now, take his body, and get back to the school…your own magic is beginning to change and your body will go unconscious soon.'

"Wha…" Harry's mind suddenly started feeling fuzzy, oh Merlin this…whatever or whoever spoke was right. He had to get out of here before any of those death freaks came back.

'Use your magic to summon that portkey, but do it fast, your energy is fading.' Harry did as asked placing a hand on Cedric's shirt and gripping it, he raised his hand, focused, and the cup flew towards him. They were quickly transported back to the stadium, when they landed on the ground Harry's ears picked up the sounds of cheering, and then a loud scream followed by more.

He saw the eyes of his classmates, his teachers, the foreign guests, and a few ministry officials all widen at the sight of him. He saw wands being drawn and pointing at him, but one quick flash of magic disarmed them all.

"CEDRIC?!" he heard the voice of Amos Diggory cry out. "MY SON! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BEAST!"

"RAAARRRRGGHHH!" Harry roared, and his energy depleted some more. Amos backed away after turning ghostly pale.

"Harry…is that you?" that voice came from Minister Fudge. "Harry, Mr. Potter…?" he wasn't afraid like the rest, odd.

"Hello Minister." everyone gasped as Harry's voice was heard from that huge jaw. He went to say more, but then he felt his entire body shrinking back to its original size. His magic felt normal again, but his vision grew cloudy and his legs gave out under him.

"Mr. Potter!" he felt someone catch him before his head hit the ground.

'You must rest now Harry, your true destiny is about to unfold.' those were the last words he heard before everything went black.

 _ **Whoa, this took forever to write out, but I think it was worth it eh?**_

 _ **For those of you who've read my other, older fics I am sorry I've kept you waiting this long but sadly I've been unable to wake my muse from her sleep on those plots. None of them are abandoned though, it's just a hiatus. Hopefully I can get into those in the near future, but for now I'm trying new ideas.**_

 _ **Queen Mab the Second is the main genius here, this was her request and so most of this comes from her mind.**_

 _ **Next chapter more shall be explained on Harry's new powers, and there's gonna be a lot of bashing on some main characters but NOT the Golden Trio, and you'll see why later.**_

 _ **R &R please, they're great for inspiration!**_

 _ **Later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I'm very glad the story has gotten very popular so far and so is Queen Mab. Your reviews make this much easier to update, but keep in mind some updates might be slower than others. I'm hoping not too much though.**_

 _ **Anyway this chapter Harry wakes up and is surrounded by people he has no idea about, and Minister Fudge is about to drop a huge bomb on Dumbledore. Basically Harry is about to get put into a special kind of protective custody.**_

 _ **For the record Fudge is not a complete dunce in this one, I know we rarely see fics like that but in this case we decided he should be the Minister he's supposed to be.**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and neither does Queen Mab the Second.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Hospital Wing, hidden back room:_

Harry wasn't sure what happened, he couldn't think, he couldn't feel, he couldn't even see. His body ached everywhere, but it wasn't a horrible pain since he could still move somewhat. His eyes felt tired, strained almost, and his limbs felt like they had lead weights attached.

"Ugh…w-what…"

"He's waking up, get Madame Bones and the Minister, now!" his ears picked up a woman's voice, but he couldn't quite make out where it came from. He heard someone running with fading footsteps, and then he felt someone coming up to him.

"Harry, Harry Potter…" the voice was soft, and he could make out what looked like…pink hair? "Mr. Potter, can you hear me?"

"I…w-where…" his throat was dry, felt like he'd swallowed a bale of hay.

"Here, let me help you." he felt someone gently grab his arms and slowly pull him up to a sitting position. They put pillows behind his back and head, and someone put on his glasses. His vision took a few moments to clear up, but when it did he found himself staring at a woman with short, bubblegum pink hair, wearing an auror's uniform.

"Hey there kid, glad to have you back with us in the land of the living." she smiled at him. "How do you feel?"

"W…Water…?" she slapped her head.

"Oh how stupid of me, hang on." she pulled out her wand and summoned a glass, and then muttered the spell 'Aguamenti', filling it with water. "Here, should I help or can you lift your arms?" Harry tried to move, but his limbs still felt so heavy. "Well then, see if this works." a second later the cup had a straw in it, and she placed it at Harry's lips. He sucked the water through the straw, and oh did it feel good going down his dry throat. He drank down to the very last drop, and then the woman let him have a little more.

"Looks like he took a beating with that dragon all over again eh Tonks?" the woman looked over her shoulder.

"You'd look worse there Givens, hey go see if the kid can have some broth and bread. He needs to regain his strength, and get the bloody Minister!"

"Shacklebolt's gone to get him, though I'm sure a certain old headmaster is holding him up." the woman rolled her eyes. Harry could see three other people in the room, two guarding the door, and one on the far end in the left corner. Dumbledore…shouldn't he be in here?

"Typical old man." she turned back to Harry. "You good kid? You need more?" Harry nodded and she filled the glass again. "Thirsty bugger aren't you?" he gave her a slight glare. "Relax just joking, there we are." once he finished the glass she set it down on a table next to the bed.

"Where…what's…" she must've noticed the panic in his eyes, and her hand ended up on his arm giving it a gentle rub.

"You're not in any trouble Potter, but you're gonna have to stay here for a bit until the Minister and Madame Bones get here."

"W-Why…?" he didn't understand, what happened to…wait…the memories started to return. His change, his form, the blood, Wormtail…other death eaters, and…Cedric!

'Do not fear Harry, the boy is fine.' that voice again! Harry about jumped from his spot. 'Sorry, but you can go into a panic right now. Your body is exhausted and you must rest.' Harry was about to speak aloud, but then he kept his tongue quiet.

'What's going on? Do you know?' oh bloody hell was he going mental now?

'You're resting in the medical wing of this school, the special one. These people are protectors, they will not harm you.'

'How do you know?'

'I can sense, and you will be able to, that they mean no harm to you. That woman…you will see soon that she's going to be a great ally to you.'

'But what's going on? Why are they here?'

'Ease your mind Harry, it'll all make sense soon enough.' the voice went away, and Harry tried to get it back but nothing, no one responded.

"Kid…hey kid are you ok?" Harry's mind snapped back to reality when he heard the female auror call his name. "You spaced out there, you with us?"

"Yes." he responded with a whisper.

"Well, the elves brought you some food. Fast too, c'mon let's get your belly full." Harry's nose picked up the smell of beef broth, and a tray floated over to the table. "You still can't move?" he tried, and failed. "Your body is still spent, but that'll wear off after a day or two. Here…" to Harry's shock and surprise she raised her hand, and somehow summoned the spoon and it dipped into the steamy liquid, scooped some, and floated over to Harry's lips. The taste of meat and chicken mixed together never felt so good in a soup, it was heaven to his stomach.

"That…that…"

"Food good? I reckon it would be." she fed him another spoonful.

"You're using…"

"Wandless magic? Not exactly common kid, but not unknown either." she winked. "Here, keep eating you're gonna need your strength." Harry nodded and continued to eat. After he finished the bowl and sipped more water Tonks offered him some bread. He took a few bites, and that was all he could take.

"Thanks." he told her.

"You're welcome, you want some more water or are you good for now?"

"I'm good." he looked at the door, hearing some footsteps coming their way.

"Cornelius you cannot do this! Mr. Potter is a student of Hogwarts and therefore he's under my protection!" he heard the voice of Dumbledore, and it was angry.

"Mr. Potter is now under the protection of the Ministry of Magic! You have no grounds to stop us after what everyone in that stadium witnessed!"

"Which is why you must let me speak to him!"

"He is exhausted to the core Albus! Your healer can confirm that, the boy will barely be able to move for a day at least. His powers are that which you cannot comprehend, therefore he has to be moved." Moved? Why would he have to be…?

'Harry, relax.' the voice returned. 'Don't fear.'

'What's going on?'

'They are here to help you, relax.'

"What's…" Harry didn't get to finish his words as the door burst open and the Minister himself walked in, and Dumbledore tried to follow but the aurors outside stopped him.

"If you set foot near Mr. Potter without myself or Amelia present you will be arrested on sight! Now get out of here Albus, and have Mr. Potter's things brought back here on the double or else!" the door shut after that, and Fudge took in a deep breath. "Make sure he stays clear of this wing, the old man is relentless."

"You got it Minister." the male auror from earlier stood up and left the room.

"Mr. Potter, glad to see you awake; how are you feeling?"

"Fine sir, just exhausted." Fudge pulled up a chair next to Harry's bed.

"I'm not surprised, considering all that's happened. You gave everyone in that stadium quite a fright." Harry decided not to drawl this out, he needed answers now.

"Sir, is Cedric ok?" the old man smiled.

"Mr. Diggory is fine Mr. Potter, he's resting now but he'll be fit as a dragon in no time. He doesn't remember much of what happened, only that you saved him somehow from death. Do you recall anything?"

"I…blood…death eaters, and…" he braced himself. "Voldemort." he half expected Fudge to shut him down on that, but he didn't. Instead he got a slightly stern stare, but not a mean one.

"Yes, our best aurors found the portkey and were able to trace the last few places it took you and Mr. Diggory. They expected a lot, but even I don't think any of them ever expected to find such a mess."

"You found the graveyard." Fudge nodded.

"Along with the bodies of Peter Pettigrew, Lord Nott, and a few other presumed death eaters who slipped through the cracks in the last war. You made quite a mess."

"I didn't…I didn't mean to kill them I just…I don't know."

"Harry, may I call you by your first name?" Harry nodded. "Then let me tell you now, you're not under arrest."

"I'm not?" that was a shock.

"Along with the bodies the aurors also found remnants of a cauldron, some odd potion ingredients, and several other factors that point to self-defense. Amelia Bones is taking a look at the old files from the first war, since those death eaters were ones that had been cleared before by Bartemius Crouch Sr." Harry felt some confusion wash over him.

"You mean…you didn't give them trials?"

"At the time I had just been elected, and things were so chaotic in the Ministry that several others in power had to pitch in to round up the guilty. Crouch offered his help, and so he took care of the Death Eater trials, but he kept myself and Amelia out of it."

"But why…?"

"Like I said things were chaotic, and Crouch was a trusted individual at the time so I saw no quarrels with him. Amelia wanted to help, but he assured her that he could handle it. Now of course I know it was a huge mistake, and so we're going to look into EVERYONE who got off."

"And what about my godfather?"

"Sirius Black, though he is an escaped convict, will be tried fairly this time. He was one of the first cases to look at, and we see he never got a trial since there's no record. We'll make an announcement to the public that if he turns himself in, he will be tried for his previous crimes and if he is indeed innocent he will be compensated. We'll overlook his escape." that was a relief, but Harry still had questions.

"Minister, what's going to happen to me? Why am I being moved?"

"I'm afraid Harry…that the information I would love to share with you will have to wait. You must finish recuperating and when you're well you'll be transferred to a safe house until we can get things sorted with your new guardian."

"New guardian…but I don't understand where am I going? What is all this? What happened to me?"

"Minister, I think you should let me explain." Tonks stood up. "I think I can answer his questions without giving away too much."

"If you're certain Tonks, after all you're going to be with him for some time now." Fudge stood up. "I'll be back, Amelia should be here soon." Harry wanted to protest, but Fudge took off rather quickly. Tonks sat in front of Harry and gave him a kind smile.

"Ok kid, I'll answer your questions but here are my rules. One, you ask one at a time, two you wait until I finish speaking before you ask another and three, note that I might not be able to answer them all because too much too soon won't do you any good. Understood?"

"Yeah." whatever he could get would work right now.

"Good, now first question?"

"What happened to me in the graveyard? I remember my body changing, my magic…it grew…and then I remember the blood."

"Your body changed; can you describe it to me?"

'Be honest Harry, she can be trusted.'

"My…my body grew taller, and it felt like I was shrinking around my waist. My skin turned black, and my hands clawed out; I even remember my hearing and eyesight increasing." she gave him a knowing look.

"Ok, good. That was likely your beast transformation, but before we get into deeper details I want to answer my question honestly."

"Alright…?"

"As you changed, as you killed…do you remember a voice in your head?" his eyes widened at her. "Hah! You did, good I'm glad for that."

"Glad? Why would you be glad…?" was she as demented as he felt right now?

"That's for another time kid, now next question." next question? Ugh fine, if he could get some answers right now he'd be fine.

"Why's Dumbledore not here? He's the headmaster…" Tonks frowned.

"Well with what's going on Harry, I can tell you now that what happened in that graveyard was the result of a magical inheritance, a creature on at that. Naturally any specific creature inheritance would be notified to the Ministry and to Gringotts, but in your case it went straight to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, into the ancients."

"Ancients?"

"Long story short kid, your newfound abilities are no joke, they're the types that haven't been seen for centuries thus it makes you a unique, rare wizard blood. Dumbledore is the headmaster yes, but since this new inheritance is now awakened, he has no say over your life anymore."

"My life? I don't understand, why would he have any say over my life outside of Hogwarts?" Tonks looked at her fellow aurors, all who looked confused at his question. "What? What is it?" she turned back to him.

"Harry…when you first came to the magical world what was your first stop besides the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Gringotts, why?"

"Ok, what did you do when you went to your vault?"

"I just withdrew some money, and then Hagrid took me to get my school supplies."

"You didn't speak with the goblins?" Givens spoke up that time.

"No, why would I have to? They only asked for my key, and Hagrid showed it to them." their eyes widened.

"Hagrid had your key? Where did he get it from?"

"I-I don't know, Dumbledore must've given it to him."

"Oh sweet Merlin…" Givens slapped his forehead. "He doesn't understand Tonks; I think we'd better schedule a meeting with his family goblin."

"You're probably right, go inform Fudge I'll sit with him." Givens took off quickly, and the Unspeakables all whispered amongst themselves. Harry was extremely confused now, from what he gathered he was basically a powerful creature that needed to be protected, but somehow Dumbledore wasn't supposed to be involved? Wasn't he already? Dear Godric his head was spinning.

"Alright, I can't take any more of this. What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Language kid, I've got a mouth myself but you're in my presence right now. For the time being, it looks like we've got some more work to do, and of course the goblins are going to help. I can tell you this though…Dumbledore isn't as light as he appears."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid I am kid, look we'll explain more after you've recovered. You're extremely confused as are we, but this has to be seen and explained by the right people." right after she finished speaking Givens walked back inside, and he looked a bit angry.

"Fudge cleared us to go to the bank tomorrow; he's having an owl sent to the goblin in charge of Mr. Potter's accounts."

"My accounts? I only have one." they stared at him.

"You really don't know do you kid?" Harry gave her a look. "Your family, your father's family the Potters goes way back beyond several generations and I'm talking WAY back as in towards the founders' age, maybe further. Your family tree is one of the oldest out there, going back to an ancient bloodline that rivals any of ours."

"You mean…"

"You've got more than one vault Harry, you've probably got at least three maybe more. There's a fortune behind your name, to that of a lord's status but the goblins can explain everything. Truthfully though, they should've told you the moment you first went into Gringotts."

"But Hagrid…and Dumbledore…"

"The old fool meddles again." Givens growled. "Listen kid, things are obviously not how you've been led to believe. We can't say too much because it's not our place to discuss your family wealth, but the goblins will do their job. What I can say though, is that Dumbledore has been playing you for a fool."

"No! He wouldn't…"

'Harry, you must relax don't overexert yourself.' the voice came back. 'Listen to them, they're telling you the truth.'

'But it can't be…'

'I know it's all confusing right now, but it will be made clear soon enough.'

"NO!" Harry shouted, and this got everyone's attention. "No! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Harry, kid take it easy…!" Tonks caught him before he almost slipped from the bed, and pushed him back onto the mattress. He shoved her back with all his strength, which really wasn't a lot.

"Dammit I'm sick of all the secrets! Just tell me already!" everyone exchanged looks, all unsure and it only pissed Harry off more.

"Ok Harry, you're right you do deserve answers…but we don't have them all. I think what you should do now is finish resting up, you'll need all your energy for tomorrow."

"I can't rest now!"

'You must.' Harry stopped, feeling a sense of exhaustion overcoming him. His body was drained, his limbs felt heavy again, and his eyelids were closing fast. 'Don't resist Harry, let it come over you.'

"No…no…" he tried to stay awake, but the sensation was too strong. His eyes caught one last blurred image of someone entering the room, and then everything went black once again.

 _Dream sequence:_

" _I can't believe this…" Harry awoke to find himself in a dark void, well dark as in there wasn't anything or anyone around other than him. He kicked some air as if kicking a hard rock, frustrated to no end._

" _You're a feisty young man aren't you?" Harry looked around, searching for the source of the voice._

" _Who's there? Where are you?" he looked around almost frantically, until he suddenly found himself face to face with a large black jackal dog. It was sitting up, but it was…floating? Then again so was he. "What the…where'd you come from?" he heard a laugh._

" _I've been living in your mind for a while now Harry, but of course neither you nor I have met nor spoken until recently." oh great it could talk…wait, that voice!_

" _It's you!" he pointed at the dog. "You're the voice in my head!" oh that made him sound insane. "Who are you?"_

" _I am the one they call Anubis, and before you ask no, I'm not a god merely a wizard like yourself only…stronger."_

" _What?" ok this was odd, Harry was beginning to think he must've knocked himself out in the graveyard._

" _I think you'd best let me explain Harry, so maybe you should sit." Harry looked around._

" _On what? There's nothing here but us!" suddenly his legs were knocked out under him, and Harry realized he'd been seated into a chair. "Don't do that!" the dog let out a barking laugh._

" _Relax kid, it's just a chair." the dog stared at him. "Now, to what I said before…my name is Anubis, and I am what mortals have called in the past…the God of Death. However, I am not immortal, I am just one of nine others who were the first magical users." Harry's eyes went wide. "We are the protectors of magic, the ones who keep this world alive and thriving so long as magic is balanced between light and dark. Our presence alone is enough to settle it, but we haven't emerged in years."_

" _I don't understand…"_

" _What I mean to say is that myself and eight others were once the greatest magical beings alive, and it was our job to bring balance to the magical and muggle world. For years we've been jumping from generation to generation, but the last time our descendants were seen was after the end of WW2."_

" _Why so long?"_

" _Because unfortunately the muggles have become smarter, and they don't react well to things they don't understand…as the saying goes 'People often fear what they don't understand'. It's the reason why the magical and muggle world are kept apart."_

" _So…again why so long? You had descendants right?" the dog nodded._

" _We did, but after the war our bloodlines rapidly diminished. Reasons I can't fully explain, but what I believe is that magic and a little mix of fate, decided we weren't needed. You're very young to have awakened me this early Harry, but in light of the circumstances I believe it's been decided you will have your powers emerge very soon."_

" _What happened in the graveyard, the memories are fuzzy?"_

" _To be blunt, you or rather I killed some of those men including that mousy lump who betrayed your family."_

" _You…" Harry started remembering the blood, the scenes…it made him feel sick._

" _You shouldn't feel guilty Harry, those men chose their own paths and they choose wrong. None of the dead ones had any sense of remorse for their crimes, their destinies were ruined long ago."_

" _Ok, ok you said you're Anubis, but you're not immortal and you're not a deity."_

" _Correct, but my origins are from Egypt, before the time of the Pharaohs. The mortals worshipped us as gods, and it was a very trying time then. We struggled through the years to maintain balance, but when the time came for us to pass along our abilities to our children you could say things were difficult."_

" _Mortals became power hungry?" Anubis nodded._

" _Our children only helped when it was necessary, and the mortals tried to force them to serve as weapons…and so they decided to leave Egypt and share the power with other mortals. Not long after they came across places like Greece, knowledgeable mortals who studied and evolved to the humans that exist today. They spent years bringing balance and peace to the world, and some eventually returned to Egypt but none ever stayed."_

" _So they only appeared when needed."_

" _In most cases yes, and over time sorcerers and sorceresses have kept us a secret. Our powers are great, but we are only protectors nothing more. The magical ministries have kept our bloodlines a secret because we as you can see, died out until now. Our last living descendants existed decades ago, but they were protected by the Americans, the Egyptians, and the British ministries. No one knew of them until now, and I'm sure your Ministry is going to place you in protective custody."_

" _What? No! No I can't leave my friends behind…"_

" _You don't have a choice Harry, your powers are that of the strongest magical creature in existence and that will give others just cause to either befriend you or harm you, especially in a premature age."_

" _My friends…"_

" _I don't know what they'll think if they get word, but there will be many tests to come. Do you think your friends will accept the truth?" Harry wasn't sure at this point, on one hand Hermione might be fascinated at the idea of a creature, but she was all about logic, and Ron…well Ron would get upset that Harry would leave, and if he didn't get the truth it could repeat the earlier behavior when his name came out of the goblet._

" _I…"_

" _You're unsure, and I can't tell you what to expect with them. If they're your true friends, then they will understand." Harry was silent for several moments, trying to process the information. He was so confused, he needed more answers._

" _So let me get this straight…I'm a descendant of a powerful magical creature, you, who's blood has been dormant for years until now. I'm apparently an early bloomer, and now that the Ministry knows I have to be shipped off somewhere for my protection?"_

" _Pretty much."_

" _You're also…one of the first magical creatures to exist?"_

" _You got it."_

" _Ok…ok this can't be true…I've already got one madman after me along with a bunch of bloodthirsty bigots I don't need this!"_

" _I know, but this is out of your hands. You'll just have to adapt, but in the end the results may be well worth it."_

" _How? How is anything that involves me becoming a vicious monster going to be worth it?"_

" _Well I can't really tell because things are going to change, you'll just have to take my advice. I will be with you throughout this journey, but you're going to have to start making your own decisions instead of following others blindly."_

" _I don't…"_

" _You have, and it's gotten you into a deep pile of trouble hasn't it? Let me ask you…when was the last time you truly felt happy?" Harry thought for a moment._

" _When I first came to Hogwarts, and I met Ron and Hermione."_

" _Alright, and your first year what happened?"_

" _You mean trouble wise or…?" Anubis nodded. "Quirrell and Voldemort tried to kill me to get the sorcerer's stone."_

" _Correct, and your second year?"_

" _A Basilisk controlled by Voldemort in a diary, possessing Ginny Weasley."_

" _Of course, and your third and recent years?"_

" _Pettigrew." Harry growled out the name, and this time he wasn't feeling guilty about the rat's death._

" _And this year you were unwillingly entered into a tournament to somehow resurrect the one who calls himself Voldemort; all under the watchful of eye of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a man who is supposed to be your protector at Hogwarts."_

" _But he is…"_

" _No he isn't, Dumbledore may call himself the leader of the light but he is anything but. You'll soon find out what his true intentions are, and they aren't for your own good or anyone else's." Harry had to admit there was some sense to his words, Dumbledore had been around and he should've protected him…but he kept saying his hands were tied up._

" _I don't understand though…what more could this mean? I'm your descendant, I'm apparently going have to new powers and somehow the man who's been watching over me this entire time is not the man I thought?"_

" _Again yes, you don't have to repeat it all."_

" _Ok, then tell me this…what kind of powers will I gain?" oh great, this almost felt real he was deluding himself._

" _Harry, I can hear your thoughts don't forget we're inside your mind." Harry blushed._

" _Sorry."_

" _That's quite alright, now may I begin or will you complain once more?" Harry nodded, he wasn't sure if he should complain again._

" _Go on." he'd listened this far, he should keep it up._

" _I know this is a lot to handle, but there's more to come so you'd best listen. Those ministry aurors will be able to explain more, but as for powers I can tell you about a few you'll be gaining quite soon. For starters your senses, particularly your smell and hearing will increase, you'll be able to hear and sniff out trouble easily."_

" _Like a dog…" that came out with little sarcasm._

" _Well you'll also be half jackal, as I am, but your animal form will only come out when your life is threatened. That will include canine fangs and claws, which will be very useful once you learn to live with them."_

" _Ok…what else?"_

" _You'll gain powers like telekinesis, super healing, shapeshifting, and of course superhuman strength and speed. You're going to be quite a handful in training, but the one power you need to be wary of is your ability to use…necromancy." Harry's eyes widened._

" _N-Necromancy…?"_

" _Yes, you'll be able to summon the dead and control them, but that kind of power is dangerous if you're not careful. A good example would be your friend Diggory, he was killed by the traitor but he was brought back by you."_

" _B-But…no spell can reawaken the dead…"_

" _That's true, and you didn't use a spell you used your own powers with my direction. Now you won't be able to bring back someone who's been dead for years, just those who have been dead at least less than a day. Don't let anyone know that either, other individuals could try and force you to save their loved ones."_

" _Isn't that a good thing?" Anubis gave him a look._

" _Harry tampering with the laws of nature and living alone is deadly, especially with an ability like that. If you went around saving every single dead soul out there then you'd ruin the value of life. You're also going to live a lot longer than most other wizards and witches, the oldest ones can live to a century and a half."_

" _How long were you alive?"_

" _You really want to know?" Harry nodded. "Three hundred years." his jaw dropped. "Joking kid, joking; it was more like two and if I wanted to live longer I could've but I let my children take over."_

" _Whoa…"_

" _Whoa yes, and that's just part of my story. Yours is about to start."_

" _My story? What the bloody hell kind of world did I jump into?" Anubis laughed._

" _I'm afraid Harry that your life is about to change but if for better or worse that's up to you. Now I'd best believe you're going to wake up soon, and when you do I only ask that you allow the information to flow through your mind before you do anything rash."_

" _Wake up…oh Merlin please let this be a nightmare…one big nightmare…"_

" _Sorry kid, but this is only a start. Now do me a favor…"_

" _What?"_

" _Wake up, come on, wake up." Harry was about to talk when suddenly above him a bright light shined and overcame his sight._

" _Wait!" the light was so bright, and Anubis vanished before him._

" _Harry?"_

" _What…?" he heard another voice, a woman's._

" _Harry?"_

 _End dream sequence._

Harry awoke to another bright light looming over his head, his vision was fuzzy, and his head was pounding. He began to stir in his bed, noting how dry his mouth felt and how off he felt, until a hand rested on his arm.

"Mr. Potter, can you hear me?" he recognized the voice as Madam Pomphrey's.

"Y-Yeah…" he opened his eyes, but covered them when the bright light made a sharp pain fly through his head. "Bright…"

"Hold on, there." he could see through his fingers the light dimmed, and let his vision return. His glasses appeared on his face, and he looked up to see the healer witch looming over him. "How do you feel lad?"

"Thirsty…headache."

"I figured, here." she held out a glass of water, and helped him sit up. He drank it down, and she handed him a small vial of pain relief potion. "Now, there's some clothes for you at the foot of the bed Mr. Potter, you're to get showered and changed before Madam Bones and her aurors get here which will be in thirty minutes."

"What, why?"

"To be escorted to Gringotts of course, it's almost noon and your things have already been packed and taken to the Ministry. Minister Fudge wanted me to tell you that he'll meet you at his office after Gringotts, and hopes you'll be ready in time."

"Ready for what?" she gave him a look.

"To meet your new guardian of course."

 _ **This took longer than I thought it would to write, so please forgive me for the lateness. Updates might be either spontaneous or slow, though right now I'm leaning towards the latter since I've got other fics on A03 I'm gonna be updating as well.**_

 _ **Next chapter Harry goes to learn more about his new inheritance and abilities, which he's already learned but with a bit more. We'll also get to see his new guardian, and don't worry Harry's going to see his friends before he leaves.**_

 _ **Partial credit goes to Queen Mab the Second, she's the mastermind behind the plot so give her some praise as well.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok everyone let me start off by apologizing for making you wait, it wasn't my intention but in case you've seen my profile you can see I've been occupied with some other fics, that along with that blasted hurricane coming over my home yikes!**_

 _ **This chapter Harry goes to meet his guardian, and then we get a little more insight on his newfound abilities, plus we see Ron and Hermione. This will end in a cliffy, so I say sorry in advance to you all.**_

 _ **Also, Queen Mab and I are happy you're enjoying the fic so far, it's made us both extremely happy.**_

 _ **Neither I nor Queen Mab own Harry Potter, though if we could I think we'd both rewrite a few things in those books. ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

It took Harry almost two hours to get ready before Tonks and those other aurors showed up. He was still exhausted beyond measure, but a little extra food and a few potions made it easier for him. They'd kept him hidden from sight so no one else could see him, but of course on their way out Dumbledore tried to stop them only to have Fudge step up and threaten him with dismissal of all his titles.

It took a few minutes but he backed off with a promise this wasn't over, and Harry could already tell this was not going to end well.

"Mr. Potter, before we head off to meet with your new guardian we are going to make a trip to Gringotts. Auror Tonks has informed me you are unaware of what your family holds, financial and prestige wise, so we're going to take you to visit your family goblin." the small man looked at Harry.

"Minister, please…" he sounded very tired, and Fudge had sympathy in his eyes.

"I understand this is all a shock, but it'll make sense soon enough. You won't be leaving right away, after all we need to give you time to prepare beforehand."

"Before what? Please…" Tonks placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy kid, it's gonna be ok." she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I know how you feel, but we gotta do this now. We can talk later, but let's go see the goblins eh?" Harry was too exhausted to argue, so he just nodded.

"Ok."

'It'll be fine Harry, just relax.'

'Easy for you to say.' Harry thought back to Anubis, he was so sick of the riddles and the stories when he wanted facts and only facts. He would get them though, but for now he would play along. As soon as they left the gates Fudge pulled out a small mirror, and they were whisked away from the grounds. They ended up in a rather grand, gold and black oval office with a huge oak round table in the middle. The chairs were elegant with black velvet covers, and on the opposite side of the table was a pair of wood double doors that opened to reveal a goblin, an angry looking one at that.

"Who dares enter Gringotts without permission?" his voice was loud.

"Our apologies Redtooth." Fudge bowed his head at the goblin. "We are here to escort Mr. Potter to meet with his family goblin."

"Mr. Potter." the goblin, Redtooth, glared at Harry. "He thinks he's so important to visit Lord Fang after all this time?"

"What?" Harry was confused now, tiredness be damned.

"You think you can show up here without an appointment? And in our grandest meeting room no less?"

"I have no idea what you mean, I was told I had to come here. I don't know of any Lord Fang, only Griphook who led me to my vault the first time I came here." Redtooth marched up to him and yanked Harry's shirt down, his hot breath on Harry's face and his snarling pointed teeth were in full view.

"You dare lie to a goblin boy?!"

"Redtooth!" someone shouted out and the grip on Harry's shirt was gone. All eyes went back to the doors, where Harry spotted none other than Griphook coming their way. "Enough, Lord Fang is expecting Mr. Potter."

"He claims he has never met Lord Fang!"

"He speaks the truth, the boy doesn't know I can confirm his story as can Lord Fang." Redtooth didn't let up.

"How can he not? Lord Fang is the most prominent of our bank…"

"Mr. Potter has not met Lord Fang, because he has not been here since his first year at Hogwarts. Now if you will kindly let me escort Mr. Potter and one other to Lord Fang, he is not a patient person you know." Redtooth didn't argue further, so he turned back to Harry.

"You heard him boy, you and only one other may speak with Lord Fang." Harry turned to Tonks, and she nodded. "Fine, follow Griphook, the rest of you may wait here until they finish."

"Very well, we need to make a floo call anyway, might I use yours?" Fudge asked and Redtooth nodded. Harry left with Griphook and Tonks, towards another office in the very back. The door opened, and there at a desk that looked like it was made of marble and gold was who Harry believed to be Lord Fang.

"Greetings Lord Fang, I have brought your guests." Griphook bowed, and Harry copied with Tonks.

"Good, you may leave us now Griphook." Griphook did as told. "Mr. Potter, Auror Tonks, please sit down."

"Umm…hello Lord Fang." Harry bowed again. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well young man, you are so much the spitting image of your father."

"Thanks."

"Now onto business, you haven't come to see me at all in the past, nor have you responded to any of my letters concerning your inheritance. Care to explain?"

"I never received any letters, or statements from this bank. I only knew of it when I first started Hogwarts, that's it." Fang gave him an odd look.

"Hmm, it appears someone must've intercepted your statements and if I had to guess it would happen to be your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Magical guardian, why would he not give me my mail? What's so important in my account?"

"Accounts Mr. Potter, you have multiple different accounts from your father's family line which include not only Potter, but also Black, Peverell, and the line of the Anubis. I have your records here with me." Fang pulled out a very thick folder and flipped through some pages. "Your most recent activity relies inside your trust vault, the first vault used to cover your school expenses. You also have the main Potter vault, the Black family vault which is in your godfather's name, though you have a trust vault from that as well from your grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black. Now that your Anubis side has awoken you will be granted more wealth and another title as well."

"But I don't understand, how can I have all this?"

"Mr. Potter, your family lines are some of the oldest in all magical history. Your ancestor Ignotus Peverell was the first generation to start your line, down to your father in the Potter family. Your grandmother Dorea was a Black by blood, and she married your grandfather Charlus Potter…the last living descendant of the Peverell before your father."

"Whoa…that's quite a lineage kid." Tonks was amazed. "I'm a Black by blood too but yikes."

"You are?"

"Andromeda Black is my mother and Sirius Black's cousin, elder sister of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, so that makes Draco my cousin and I guess yours too, very distantly though." oh this was really making his head spin.

"So if I have all of this money, why wasn't I told before?"

"It's the responsibility of your magical guardian to fill you in on your vaults, but from what I'm seeing here…" Fang looked down at some documents. "It seems that your guardian, Albus Dumbledore by proxy, has neglected that duty. He seems to have received all your bank statements over the years, yet you claim you haven't seen anything?"

"It's the truth, do those statements include withdrawals?"

"They do, from nearly all of your accounts except the Peverell vault. It seems he as able to get permission to take the money as your magical guardian, claiming it was all for you."

"I never received anything."

"Yet another matter we will deal with, you were supposed to have been informed on your eleventh birthday. I always knew something was up with that wizard, us goblins don't favor Dumbledore at all."

"If you suspected something why not tell me sooner?"

"Because unless you gave me permission, I couldn't…client confidentiality I'm afraid and Dumbledore has covered his tracks but we can uncover them soon enough." Harry took a breath.

"How much has been taken?" Fang looked back at the statements.

"It'll take a while to go through everything, but I can tell you it's been in moderate amounts as big as five hundred galleons, maybe more." Harry could've fainted right then and there, he had more money than he knew what to do with and Dumbledore had been stealing it! How could he do this? Why?

"Harry, this is all a huge shock I know, but there is a way to fix this." Tonks spoke up. "Isn't there Lord Fang?"

"You are correct Ms. Tonks, and we will begin with Mr. Potter emancipation papers." Fang pulled out a few scrolls, all containing some family crests.

"Emancipation, explain please?"

"It's a bit complicated Mr. Potter, but to sum it all up if you sign these documents it will qualify you as an adult in the magical world. You can cut Dumbledore and anyone else who's been taking your money off, and force them to pay it back with interest. We will handle all the documentation and investigate the guilty parties, and of course the Ministry will do the rest. These basically state that you will be allowed to make your own choices as far as your inheritance, your titles, and everything else. With the lordships come these rings…" Fang pulled out a rather exquisite gold box and opened it.

"Whoa…nice duds." Tonks' eyes were glowing with envy. Inside the box were three rings, each one containing the same crests as those on the scrolls.

"What you see before you are the patriarch family rings of all three families, now Mr. Potter you will be able to take the Potter and Peverell crests, but the Black will be given to your godfather until such a time you inherit the title."

"Ok…" Tonks must've sensed how uneasy Harry was feeling, when she reached out and touched his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Umm, excuse me Lord Fang but do you mind if I speak with Harry alone for a few minutes?"

"I see no problem with that, there's actually someone I need to see. I'll be back soon." Lord Fang left out a back door, and Harry just leaned back into his chair with his eyelids getting heavier and his head feeling lighter.

"Don't faint on me Harry, we've still got a lot to do." Tonks rubbed his shoulder.

"I just don't understand, how can Dumbledore do this? I thought he…he was…"

"Harry you're not the first person he's betrayed or used, you're just lucky enough to find this out before it was too late." she gave him a reassuring smile. "Lord Fang said they'll handle all the legalities, and I can tell you now they're gonna hang him high where everyone can see. He's not getting out of this, not without some nasty penalties."

"I just…oh Merlin I don't know what to do." Harry put his face in his hands. "I have something in me that's making me into a creature, I'm apparently a future Lord, I have vaults of treasures and money, and I have to leave my home behind…" he felt the tears coming. "My friends…"

"Harry, I really understand how you feel believe me I do. When I came into my own creature inheritance I had to sacrifice a lot too, granted I was seventeen when I had mine, but I had to give up my own dreams to make sure I could be a protector of magic."

"You were lucky enough to be of age…" Tonks shook her head.

"Harry, I struggled through most of school…particularly because I was a clumsy troublemaker. Truth be told acting out got me a lot of wanted and unwanted attention, and right around my final year things began to change. Dumbledore noticed, and I told me mum, and what did she do? She contacted a friend of hers who helped me get away just before graduation, and I got the training I needed." she took a breath. "True it was difficult, and I didn't have many friends, but I had to leave my home and my family behind before it was safe for me to return."

"How long did that take?" he gave her a look.

"Five years, and I only completed my training earlier this year. I signed up to be an auror so I could keep a look out for others like me, and here you are."

"Here I am being forced against my will to leave, almost like Dumbledore would've…"

"Harry we aren't trying to force you, this whole ordeal was created so people like us could be protected and prevent others from using us to gain power. You're not the only one, others will likely show up soon, there's no telling how long it will take though. I know this is hard, but once you meet Lila you'll have a better understanding."

"Lila?"

"Lila Dean, she's an American who's been chosen as your new guardian. She's also a close friend of mine, and the person who trained me."

"AMERICA?!" he jumped out of his seat.

"Harry…" she tried to speak but he wouldn't let her finish.

"NO! YOU JUST TOLD ME I'M GOING TO BE TAKEN TO AMERICA? BECAUSE MY GUARIDAN IS AMERICAN?! YOU CAN'T JUST EXPECT ME TO TAKE THIS ALL QUIETLY!"

"You're anything but quiet young man." both Tonks and Harry's heads snapped over to the door, where Lord Fang was standing along with a woman. She was the same height as Tonks, but she looked a little older with shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes. Harry could sense something was off with her, but not a bad off…just odd.

"Lila!" Tonks stood up and ran to greet the woman, and they embraced. Harry felt his anger dissipate for a moment, seeing the sight of Tonks being so friendly. "Damn, it's really been so long hasn't it?"

"Not that long Nymphie, only a few years. You look well."

"You too, and don't call me Nymphie!" 'Lila' punched Tonks' arm lightly and the younger feigned despair. "Ah! I think it's broken!"

"Hush you, now how about you and I sit down and talk with Mr. Potter here? Lord Fang, do you mind?"

"Not at all Ms. Dean, take all the time you need." Fang turned back to Harry. "Mr. Potter, we will continue our discussion as soon as these ladies are finished with you." wait, he was leaving?

"It's not the first time he's had this kind of meeting Mr. Potter, Lord Fang is very familiar with people like us." Lila smiled at the goblin.

"That I am Ms. Dean, I only ask you don't keep me waiting all day like last time. I may be a friend of the American and Egyptian government, but I am a goblin after all." Lila bowed to him.

"Of course Lord Fang, can you give us…two hours?"

"That'll be fine, I'll be drawing up the rest of the paperwork for Mr. Potter and if you can please explain everything to him, the poor boy seems lost."

"No problem, thank you again Lord Fang." the goblin bowed to her and left the room, and the two women made their way to Harry with Tonks taking her chair and Lila conjuring another with…her hand?

'Wandless magic?'

" _Very common to you soon Harry, but this woman will help you. She's like you and me, as is Tonks."_

'What?' Anubis didn't answer back.

"Before we get down to business let me start by saying what an honor it is to meet you Mr. Potter." Lila smiled, it was sincere.

"Please don't start by saying 'I know this is hard, but it'll make sense'. I've heard enough of that already."

"I'm sure you are, so here's what we'll do. You ask me a question, and I will answer it to the best of my ability…but let me start off with a few of my own alright?" Harry nodded. "Now, do you know what you are? I mean, do you know what lies inside you?"

"Anubis, the legendary Egyptian god of death…but not a god, a magical deity who's destined to be a protector of magic long thought dead until now." she smiled.

"You've already gotten in touch with Anubis himself, that's good. Now, do you understand why the Ministry is relocating you?"

"Because I need to learn to control my powers, and I also will have others coming after me if word gets out."

"Correct, and my final question…how do you feel about this?" now that was one he could answer truthfully.

"Like I'm getting pushed around and treated like and invalid, plus being forced to leave my friends behind, and finding out that my headmaster who I respected has been stealing from me since my parents' death, and withholding information about my heritage from me." he gave a sarcastic laugh. "Oh I feel just bloody peachy." he rubbed his eyes.

"It's completely understandable Mr. Potter, this is not a life I would've chosen for myself either. Unfortunately fate chose me as a magical protector, therefore I too had to make sacrifices however…once I gained control of my abilities I was able to start living a life for myself. It took a long time, but I made it."

"Oh and I guess you had family and friends you had to leave behind too?" Lila shook her head. "How?"

"My mother committed suicide when I was five, and I never knew my father. My grandparents kept me until I was fourteen when they died in an accident, and I ended up in the magical foster care system. I lived in about four different homes before my powers kicked in, and after that I was taken in by my government to train."

"For how long?"

"A few years, maybe longer but I stopped keeping track. Now enough about me, let's discuss you." Lila looked at Tonks. "You've already realized you're an Anubis, the protector with the ability to temporarily reawaken and speak to the dead. I can feel your energy Mr. Potter, it's quite strong and I heard what happened in that graveyard. I need to ask…were you aware of what happened during that attack?"

"Yes." he answered it without conviction. "It was fuzzy at first, but I remember most of it."

"Seriously?" Tonks looked flabbergasted. "The first time that happened to me it took me forever to remember." Harry gave her a look.

"To you?" wait…was she like him?

"Yep, I'm like you and Lila Harry…I'm a Nekhbet and Lila here is a Hathor."

"You're both…"

" _They are the same as you Harry, protectors of magic chosen by destiny."_

'Oh now you want to speak up?'

"Anubis is talking to you isn't he?" Harry looked at Lila with wide eyes. "I can see you lost in thought dear, it's the same thing the two of us went through when Hathor spoke to me at first. They're our conscience guides so to speak, they can provide us with knowledge of the past and experience for the futures."

"Oh…so…" before he could ask Tonks stopped him.

"It'll take longer than two hours to explain our abilities to you Harry, that's going to come later. For now, Lila and I think you need to focus on your emancipation; one thing at a time."

"I can't…I don't know I…dammit I don't know!" he gripped at his hair, and then yelped when he felt his nails grow longer and sharp, digging into his scalp. Pulling them back he saw his hands turning dark, and his nails were becoming claws.

"Harry, calm yourself!" Tonks whispered to him. "Breathe, in and out, in and out like me." she touched his back, he welcomed it. He started to match his breathing with hers, and in a matter of minutes his hands began to look normal again.

"That's something we're going to have to work on Mr. Potter, your magical self, the Anubis part of you, is still fresh with bloodlust so we'll have to find ways to keep him level."

"But he wasn't…"

"Maybe not earlier, but when you get angry, agitated; anxious, even stressed it could cause him to come out. He feels what you feel, so it's best to try and stay calm for now."

" _I don't feel like attacking again Harry, best do as she says."_

"Fine…fine I'm fine…" his breathing became even again. "So…my emancipation."

"I know Lord Fang has given you the down low so to speak, so my advice to you is to go through with it." he stared at her. "This means that even though you'll be traveling with me to America, my home, you will be given say in everything that happens to you in the magical world."

"But I still have to leave…"

"For your safety and many others kiddo, but once that's done I can arrange for the government to give you more freedom. This is your life we're talking about, and until you learn proper control and etiquette as a Lord you're going to have to accept this protection. Your Minister isn't as big a fool as everyone believes, he understands the importance of all this that's why he had Tonks assigned as your guard for now."

"Fudge knows more…"

"He's not as blind as he appears, it's all an act since he has ties within the American and Egyptian government but his power is limited with them and he knows that."

"So he's shipping me off, why is it I can get say in my money and all but not my life?"

"You do have say Mr. Potter as I've told you, but until you're in full control it's not safe for you to be around others. You could accidentally let out your beast and hurt someone you love, do you want that?" her voice was firm now, and Harry gave it a bit of thought before responding.

"No, I don't." he cared about his friends and he'd sooner die than hurt them.

"Good, then let's get this meeting done and afterwards we're going to the hotel. You'll get some rest, and in the morning we have to leave for the states but…not before we arrange a meeting." that had both him and Tonks looking at her.

"Meeting?"

"Your friends, I believe their names are Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and I also believe the Diggory boy too. Fudge and I talked; I think you should at least see them before we go because it will be a long time before you do again."

"I…I…" he saw no point in arguing, he was already tired of jumping around this. "What should I do?"

"Sign the papers, but let Fang tell you what needs to be done. As I believe he's told you he and the other goblins will handle the investigation with Dumbledore and look into everything else, and you will be kept up to date. It might take a while, but if you sign the emancipation papers with me present as your new guardian, then the old man can't touch your money ever again or use you."

"I still can't believe it…" Tonks touched his hand.

"I know how you feel kid, but it's best if we do this now than wait. You'll be able to watch your money, and if we get the chance…we might involve your godfather too."

"You mean bring him along?" that was actually good news, and Lila stepped in.

"Not right away, first we need to let Fudge find and try him as he should've been years ago. If he's cleared then we can likely have him brought to the states, but that's all up to my government. For now, you sign the papers, accept the lordships, and we'll take care of the rest."

"See this is why I'm upset!" Harry stood and walked over to the other end of the room. "My entire life I have had people telling me what I am, what I should do, who I should be, and who I'm supposed to be but not ONCE have I ever had say over what I want! Has everyone gone bonkers? Should I just agree with this and leave? Will I ever return? Can I trust anyone anymore? What the bloody hell am I supposed to do?"

"You can stop and think, just think." Lila stood up. "You think about what's happened while you've stayed here, and figure it out."

"Harry…" Tonks stepped towards him. "I hate to do this, but I need to. Do you want to be free?"

"What?"

"Do you want to be free?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be safe?"

"Yes."

"Ok, do you want to make sure no one can ever hurt you or use you again?"

"Yes…"

"Then the first part of all this, is for you to sign your papers, so you can be treated as you should be. Once that's done we'll start everything else, but like Lila said…one thing at a time." Harry stopped, and this time he truly thought.

'I have a dangerous power that I need to control, but to do that I have to leave my friends behind. I'll get to see them, but what can I say? Dumbledore has used me, he's stolen from me, I want him to pay but I need to know everything he's done first. I have to go, or I'll hurt someone I love…what…what can I do?'

" _You must make the right choice Harry, not just for your sake, but for everyone else."_

'Everyone else, it's always everyone else before me.'

" _This time, the choice you make will define your own future."_

"My future…" he whispered it very low.

"Harry?" he thought for a bit longer, and then he made his choice. If he didn't agree he knew they would drag him back regardless, but he knew for a fact that as long as he had this power there was no escape.

"I'll go with you."

 _ **Sorry it took over a month to update, but honestly it hasn't been easy trying to write on any of my fics. Sometimes I go through big or little blocks, but in this case I am trying to get through it so I can update my older fics. It's not going to be easy or quick, but I'll get the updates done when I can.**_

 _ **Next chapter Harry sees his friends before leaving, and it might get emotional since he won't see them again for a while. We'll also discuss Sirius and Remus, they'll get a chance to see what's going on and a chance for Sirius to have a trial. Might bring something in on Dumbledore too, not sure yet.**_

 _ **Partial credit once again goes to Queen Mab, the genius behind this fic.**_

 _ **R &R please!**_

 _ **Later!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone, I'm sorry I made you wait again my intention was to start this chapter after the holiday, Thanksgiving I mean, but I got distracted. Hopefully this makes up for all your patience, which I fully appreciate.**_

 _ **This chapter has Harry about to set off on his journey, but not without seeing his friends. Sirius and Remus will show too, and it's going to get a bit emotional and I think you can all guess why.**_

 _ **Shout out to Queen Mab the Second for this brilliant plot, she is a genius in this!**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Two days later:_

"Harry, do you have everything?" Harry looked up from his trunk at the sound of Lila's voice. He had been up all night, unable to sleep with his mind racing so much; now he was busy packing up his most important possessions, mainly his album, his dad's cloak, the marauder's map, his firebolt, and several clothes and smaller items.

"Almost done, I'll be down there soon."

"Alright, but hurry now Fudge will be here shortly." Harry sighed, he really didn't want to see the minister right now, but he had to before leaving. The man had some news to share, and apparently he was bringing some guests.

' _It will be alright Harry; you just have to have a little faith.'_ Anubis had been trying to tell him that multiple times, but it didn't make him feel any better.

'I don't want to go, but I can't risk hurting someone else.'

' _You must do this for you, and those you love.'_

'I'm leaving my friends behind.'

' _They will understand, if they are truly your friends, they will understand.'_

'What's that supposed to mean?' Anubis didn't answer back, and Harry just finished his packing. He locked his trunk up, and made sure Hedwig's cage was secure before going out into the den. Lila, Tonks, and of course Fudge and Auror Shacklebolt were all there waiting on him.

"Good morning Minister." Harry nodded at him.

"Good morning Mr. or should I say, Lord Potter?"

"I'm all packed, I'm sorry if I made you wait long." Fudge waved his hand.

"It's no trouble at all young man, none at all. I'm glad to see you looking better."

"Thank you Minister." the old man cleared his throat.

"Now, before we get you ready to leave I'm assuming you would like to speak to your friends am I right?"

"Yes, I would."

"Then you shall; now before I take you to them I need to explain that they aren't fully aware of the situation. To them, you are going into witness protection, and Ms. Granger of course being muggleborn understands what that means. They believe that even if the Dark Lord is back, your life is now in more danger than before as is Mr. Diggory so the Ministry is taking action."

"What about Cedric though?"

"He has graduated of course, but he is being relocated as well along with his parents. It'll give him a chance to start anew." Harry was relieved; it wouldn't be fair if he went into protective custody and leave Cedric at the mercy of Dumbledore even if he graduated. "He's going to be given a new identity for protection, but you on the other hand Lord Potter will have no need because the name 'Harry Potter' is extremely common in the states."

"Good, and I'm glad for that. My friends though, what will I tell them?"

"For now nothing, it's too much a risk for them and yourself to tell them all. That's also the requirement of 'witness protection' no one will know where you are or how you're doing, but if you wish to write to them…well I suppose we can arrange something."

"Minister, that's not possible." Tonks interjected.

"Ms. Tonks, we will discuss it later. Lord Potter, you will follow me to the room where they are waiting." Harry didn't wait to follow, he kept his pace slow but steady as Fudge led him down a hall and towards a room guarded by two aurors. When he entered the room, he felt the air leave his lungs as someone, Hermione, wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Harry!" she squeezed him so hard it almost hurt. "Are you ok? Fudge wouldn't tell us much but he said we could talk to you before…"

"Hermione, cool down let him breathe before you start badgering him." Harry saw Ron looking at them, along with Neville, and of course Cedric. "You look paler than usual mate."

"Thanks Ron, good to see you too. I'm surprised the twins aren't here."

"They couldn't come, mum's on a rampage with all this so they're staying at the school to see what happens." Ron's eyes looked sad, but calm…something often not seen in those eyes.

"Ron…" Harry sighed as Hermione let go of him. "Guys, Fudge told you I'm leaving didn't he?"

"Yeah, and it's totally unfair…but Hermione explained some things to us." Neville stepped up. "You're going across the world, and we won't be able to see you or write all because of the Dark Lord's returning?" Harry closed his eyes.

"There's more to it isn't there?" Hermione looked upset. "But you can't tell us."

"I can't, I wish I could but I'm sworn under secrecy. This…this pretty much is the Ministry's way of protecting me."

"Since when does Fudge involve himself like this? Dumbledore…" Harry glared and Hermione went quiet.

"Dumbledore has no say in this, and let me tell you now Hermione he is not who I believed he was."

"What do you mean mate?" Harry really wanted to tell them the truth, but he wasn't sure if that information was privy or not.

"I…all I can tell you guys is that you don't let yourself be alone with him or anyone who's loyal to him. He's not the man we thought, and Hermione before you go on about how he's helped before…well think about all that it's cost me up until this point." Hermione nodded. "If you wish, do a little research into everything but don't let anyone know other than Ron and Neville."

"Mate, are you alright? You look…you almost look sick and exhausted."

"I'm still recovering from that night, and to be honest I haven't had much sleep."

"Are you sure nothing else can be done?" Neville stepped forward. "I mean there's gotta be something other than all this…you are emancipated too right? Fudge mentioned it…" that was a slight shocker.

"What did he say?"

"Just that Gringotts got in touch with you and now by all means you're declared an adult in our world, but the witness protection still applies."

"This also means that you could be an even bigger target than before, but that's all he told us." Hermione hugged him again. "I wish we could go with you."

"I wish you could too, but I'm sure I'll see you guys again one day."

"How can you be sure?" Ron's voice was rough. "Mione said witness protection could last for years, and you can't keep in touch or you'll put yourself at risk." he looked down. "It'll be as if…you'll forget us."

"Ron…" Harry stepped towards his brother in all but blood, and put a hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter how far away I'll be, or how long it might take for this to go away, but no matter what…" Ron looked up. "You'll always be my first friend, my best friend."

"Even after I was a foul git to you, after I abandoned you just before the tournament, I accused you of being a cheat, and I was so jealous…"

"Ron we get it, breathe wouldja?" Neville rubbed his eyes. "We can all agree you messed up, big time, but you don't have to play the guilt card on yourself."

"I should though, I deserve it."

"You're not perfect Ron, no one is." Hermione smiled. "You are a big-headed fool at times, but you're human and it's normal." Ron grumbled.

"Thanks Mione, that makes me feel so much better." Harry lightly punched his shoulder.

"Ron I forgave you for all that, and frankly you did make it up to me…"

"Not enough though." Ron looked down at his feet. "I shouldn't be jealous of you, you didn't ask for any of this and I tried to convince myself you were some glory hound deep inside. All this fame has done is put a target on your back, and it's like no matter where you are someone is out for your blood."

"Finally put it all together have you?" Hermione's words weren't mean, but a bit stern.

"I owe you so much mate, and I don't think I can repay you for it."

"I don't want you to Ron; I just want you to look out for Hermione while I'm away. Neville too, no offense Nev but you should really start growing a backbone, more so than usual." Neville laughed.

"You're right, and I'll look out for Hermione too."

"Hey! I can take care of myself thanks!" the bookworm huffed out. "But I appreciate the concern Harry."

"I know you do, and believe me the last thing I want is to forget you all. Unfortunately it seems fate is messing with my life again, so this has to be done."

"You don't sound very convincing my friend." Neville sighed. "But…if anything I can only hope wherever you go you'll at least be somewhat happy."

"Thanks Neville."

"There's something else Harry, what about Snuffles? What're we gonna do if we see him and you're not around?" Harry actually smiled.

"Fudge told me he's giving Sirius a fair trial, they're going to release a statement that if he turns himself in they'll get him to the courts immediately." that got a bunch of widening eyes.

"Sirius? Sirius Black? Didn't he betray your parents Harry?"

"No Neville, Sirius didn't betray my parents because he wasn't the secret keeper as everyone thought. It was Peter Pettigrew."

"B-But…but he's dead Black killed him."

"No he isn't Neville, we saw him in our third year, he was posing as Ron's pet rat Scabbers, he's an Animagus." Neville's eyes were wider now.

"We'll explain more to you later mate, relax. But…Fudge really said he'd get a trial?" Harry nodded.

"It turns out that since several 'pardoned' wizards were discovered as death eaters along with Pettigrew in the graveyard, Fudge is having Director Bones oversee the files of all who were freed by Crouch Sr. He trusted Crouch at the time, especially since he imprisoned his own son, so he didn't give it much thought until recently." Hermione's shoulders relaxed.

"That's good; maybe some true justice will be served."

"I wouldn't count on it yet Mione, Fudge could still let several of them go…"

"He's not gonna be involved in the trials Ron, he's letting Madam Bones handle everything."

"Still, it seems too easy."

"I agree, but at least some action is being taken. I don't know why, but I think for now we can trust Fudge."

'You can, the man is not a fool as most would believe.'

'Oh now you choose to speak?' he received no answer, so annoying.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You seemed lost in thought a moment there, are you alright?"

"Fine, just thinking; look I know this is all a huge shock, and unfortunately I have no choice but to go. I can't risk your safety anymore, and I would rather you all be here living your lives than being dragged along with me into possible danger…again."

"Don't go blaming yourself for all that Harry, we chose to follow you. We put ourselves in danger, not you."

"I appreciate that Hermione, but I still think it's because of me. Who knows, maybe with me gone it'll put you all at less risk."

"Mate, stop with the depressing words already this is already difficult enough." Ron sighed.

"I think he knows that Ron, honestly." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, Fudge told us we can work out a way to communicate to you…unfortunately there's nothing now. I mean in this particular protection you'll pretty much be gone from the world, but he's willing to risk it somehow?"

"I know, it's complicated; truth be told I won't be going on this journey alone, an Auror will go with me and help me train in whatever subjects I learn."

"Ok I think we've all come to the conclusion that Harry will be gone for a while, and frankly we won't likely see him for years to come possibly…"

"Guys, let's just tell Harry…" Neville swallowed. "Goodbye, but not forever." the other two nodded, and so Harry moved to give each a quick but loving hug. Ron's took the longest, which was odd, but Harry appreciated it no less.

"I'm going to miss you guys, just please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Ron rolled his eyes.

"You realize that's asking too much right mate?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, ok at least promise me you'll keep your eyes and minds open? Remember I said Dumbledore can't be trusted."

"I still don't fully agree with that Harry, but I promise." Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Good." everyone was quiet for a minute, and then a knock came at the door.

"Lord Potter." It was Tonks. "I hope you've said your goodbyes, because we have to leave now."

"Ok Tonks, thanks." she nodded and left the room, but kept the door open. "I guess…" he turned to his friends. "I'll see you when I see you."

"You too Harry." Harry didn't wait another moment as he left the privacy of the room, and had all but ignored the aching feeling in his heart. He made it back to the room, didn't pay any attention to what Lila and the others were talking about, and left to the bathroom to let his eyes shed tears for just a few minutes.

 _Meanwhile, at Grimmauld Place (decided to bring this one in a little early):_

"Sirius, please tell me that's not another empty bottle of firewhiskey?" Remus Lupin walked into the sitting room of his best friend's old family home, and much like the rest of the house it was a rotten mess. The once elegant, proud home had fallen over the last decade, completely filthy and disgusting to look and live in. No one had bothered to check on the house, not since Sirius had been in Azkaban and since his parents' deaths.

"It was, and it's just the one bottle Moony I'm not drunk yet." Sirius didn't even turn to look at him.

"Sirius you can't keep this up, I know you have a high tolerance but this is getting ridiculous." Remus banished the empty bottle; he was going to have a long talk with Mundungus later. "I know you're upset about Harry we all are, but I doubt he'd want to see you like this." that time he did look at him, and it was a nasty glare.

"Well how else do you expect me to act Remus? My godson is Merlin knows where, I can't contact him, Dumbledore can't, and the Ministry isn't doing a damn thing!" Remus sighed.

"That's not true Pads, look I got word from Tonks."

"Tonks? Nymphie?"

"Yeah, and don't say her name like that you know she hates it." Remus took a seat on the settee. "She couldn't tell me much without compromising her situation, but she did say that Harry is being relocated under witness protection." Sirius stood up.

"Relocated? Why?" Remus motioned for him to sit down, which he did hesitantly.

"I'm not sure; I only understand that it has something to do with what happened at the end of the tournament. Either way the Ministry has declared Harry's life is in more danger than before, and so they're moving him someplace else. Cedric Diggory and his parents are leaving as well, but where they're going is top secret, very few know of it."

"So what? I can't bloody check on my godson like I should've been? I won't be able to see him? He'll be gone for years and I won't know where he is!"

"Sirius believe me I'm not happy either, but what can we do? We're both powerless against the Ministry, you're still an escaped convict and I'm a dark creature. Tonks couldn't tell me much, only that wherever they're going Harry will be safe." Sirius snorted.

"Funny, that's exactly what Dumbledore said when he took him to the Dursleys; look how that turned out." Remus grimaced; he knew from Harry's own lips how the Dursleys had treated him poorly. He had thought with Lily and James gone Petunia might have some sense of remorse for disowning her sister, but it was not to be. She was still as hateful as ever, worse in fact and her husband and son were no better.

"I know, but where he's going Tonks assured me he'll be well cared for. I'm not certain, but perhaps she knows whoever his new guardian is."

"I'm supposed to be his guardian!" Sirius stood again this time knocking his chair back into the wall. "James entrusted me to care for his only son if anything happened to him or Lily, but no! I had to be a fool and place my trust in Albus Sodding Dumbledore, and it got me put in jail for over a decade and Harry abused by those bastards!"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Remus stood and shouted so loud the walls shook a bit. "Sit. Your. Furry. Arse. DOWN!" Sirius stepped back, slightly fearful of his friend's tone. Remus hadn't spoken to him like that in years, not since that incident with Snape in school. He pulled his chair back and sat down, and Remus took a minute to get him temper under control. "Now, this ranting and drinking isn't going to help anyone. We're both upset, but we can't spend all our time fighting over this." Sirius leaned back in his chair.

"Then what can we do Moony? Dumbledore can't even stop this…"

"I know which is why when Tonks returns we'll try talking to her. I doubt she'll tell us anything, but we can at least hope things will be better for Harry."

"Yeah." both men sat in silence for several minutes, even when Kreacher the house elf brought them tea and insulted Remus neither said a word. "Remus, how much do you trust Dumbledore?"

"What?" he almost didn't hear Sirius.

"I asked, how much do you trust Dumbledore? Even now?"

"Honestly I don't know anymore, because I've blindly followed him in the past and I have up until this damned tournament. Harry gets roped into it, but he's done nothing."

"He said he couldn't do much that Harry had to compete." Sirius bit the words.

"Even if he was at a complete disadvantage, he was lucky to have lived through all that." Sirius looked away, and then his eyes widened slightly.

"You know something, I remember James telling me sometime before they went into hiding…that he was getting wary of Dumbledore. He didn't say why, only that he was concerned about something the old wizard told him."

"How so?" Sirius thought for a few minutes, and then gasped before slapping his forehead.

"James told me he wrote me a letter, just in case something did happen to him and Lily. He told me that it would answer a lot of questions, but he didn't completely trust Dumbledore or Peter." Remus stared at him.

"If he said that…then why did you let Peter become the secret keeper?" Sirius growled.

"I was a fool to do so, I never thought Peter would betray them or me. Same with Dumbledore, but the letter…I still have it!"

"Where?" Sirius blanked out for a second, and then smacked his forehead again.

"In my vault at Gringotts, I hid it there after they left."

"Then you have to find a way in, but with all the aurors out there looking for you we…" before Remus could finish appear a loud pop echoed in the room, and there stood Kreacher between the two wizards with an envelope in his gnarled hands.

"Blood traitor Master…Kreacher has brought letter from Ministry to you." Kreacher held it out to Sirius, and he saw it had the Ministry seal and symbol. "Arrived from black owl, nasty bird make Kreacher fuss to get it." Sirius took it from him, and waved his wand, recovered by Mundungus and Remus, over it to check for spells.

"It's clean, go on Kreacher if I need you I'll call."

"Yes master." the elf growled and vanished. Sirius slowly and carefully opened the letter, reading its contents, and then letting his jaw drop to the floor.

"What is it Pads?" Remus felt his heartbeat slowing as Sirius looked back up at him with shock.

"It's from Madam Bones…they've set a date for my trial."

 _ **Ok I finally got this finished! I'm sorry I kept you all waiting but between the holidays, family troubles, work, and getting sick it's not easy to get a lot of writing done these days. Hopefully this year will be better than the last one.**_

 _ **I know some of you expected Ron to blow his jealous stack here, but I wanted to make him a little more mature and level-headed. Don't get me wrong I do like reading fics with some Ron bashing here and there, but I also like fics where Ron actually sticks by Harry before accusing him. He's still the same old Ron; he's just growing up a little here.**_

 _ **Normally I would give you a hint of the next chapter, but I'll need to talk to Queen Mab before the next chapter gets done. I'll try not to take so long, but no promises though I don't want to make you wait longer than necessary.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


End file.
